Dissapear Into the Well
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: Just when Kagome and Inuyasha start to get close something happens and Kagome gets trapped inbetween her time and the fudel era of japan. IYK and maybe MS. I'm not sure about the rating. It could be pg but it's pg-13 just in case. PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: Okay, so do you really think I'd be posting my fic here if I owned Inuyasha? NO! *Pouts* you don't need to rub it in!  
  
Okay, this was origionally my 1st Inu fic, but do to personal reasons around the time I posted it I was unable 2 continue it. So, I reposting the 1st 3 chapters I had up and then continuing it. Got it? Good. Now please read! ^_^  
  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'` '`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
Chapter one: Kikyo  
  
Kagome wandered through the forest getting scratched by thorny bushes and small low hanging branches. She thought Inuyasha had come in this direction. They had been fighting...again. It was about Kagome going back to her own time to study fro a test. After a certain last word of the argument was said Inuyasha the small hut they were staying in to go pout. Kagome followed a few minutes later to apologize, and try once again to go home. She had sat him one to many times and was starting to feel bad about it.  
  
Eventually Kagome came to a clearing. She instantly froze when she saw Kikyo surrounded by her soul stealing demons. "Kikyo..." She whispered quietly to herself but was heard. Was this the real reason Inuyasha had left? No, it couldn't be. He wasn't anywhere near here.  
  
Kikyo, who's back was turned, snapped around and glared at Kagome. "What are you doing here? Where's the rest of that worthless bunch you're always with?"  
  
"They're not worthless!" Kagome yelled across the clearing. "What does it matter to you anyway?"  
  
"So you're here alone?" Kagome didn't like the way she was speaking to her. "What about Inuyasha?" Her voice was cold.  
  
"He's not here..." Kagome said quietly, trailing off and turning her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Well then, how convenient from me." She said as if it were just a casual conversation. No real emotion in her voice. "I can kill you without him interfering again."  
  
"What!" Kagome's head snapped up. Kikyo just ignored her and continued.  
  
"Unfortunately if I kill you now I won't get to see the look on his face as you die. However I'll just tell him myself, that will be satisfying enough." Kikyo said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Kagome just glared at her, and drew bow, which said everything.  
  
Kikyo let out a cold cruel laugh. "You're hardly capable hitting a demon." Kikyo said raising her right hand towards Kagome who not started to glow a soft blue.  
  
"What's wrong with me!?! I.I can't move!" Kagome panicked as she tried to release her arrow but couldn't.  
  
"What makes you think you could hit another miko?" Kikyo then raised her own bow and notched an arrow. "Not to mention the one you, yourself, are a mere copy of." She then let her arrow fly at Kagome. It hit her in the right shoulder. Kagome winced in pain, and she could feel fresh blood starting to flow out. "Don't worry, this one will finish you off." Kikyo said evilly, as she raised a second arrow.  
  
"No! I refuse to die this way!" Kagome said fiercely as a blinding light surrounded her for a brief moment, releasing Kikyo's spell. Kagome fell to her knees in pain, causing the newly released arrow by Kiyo to just scrape her left arm. She then took her newly injured arm and grabbed the arrow in her shoulder dissolving it in a flash of purple light. Kagome stood up once again after quickly glancing at the giant hole the arrow left in the ground behind her.  
  
"Why don't you just call for that worthless half-demon Inuyasha? I know you want to. If you do I'm sure her will hear you screams for help from where ever he is." She provoked Kagome, knowing already full well why she wouldn't call for him.  
  
"I don't need Inuyasha to come and save me!" Kagome said drawing her bow once again, trying to shrug off the pain.  
  
"Ohhh, that's right. He wouldn't save you anyway. He loves me, remember." Kagome's eyes sadden for a moment. "He loves the one who will kill him...rather stupid of him, don't you think?" Kagome's glare on Kikyo only Intensified. "Unfortunately, I made the mistake of only pinning him to that tree 50 years ago, but after I finish you off, I won't make that mistake again."  
  
"How dare you say that! Inuyasha is trying to kill Naraku to avenge your death, and all you can think about is dragging him to hell with you! Well I'm not going to let you do it!" Kagome yelled. She knew Inuyasha could probably hear her, but at the moment she didn't care. He was miles away anyway.  
  
"Don't you remember?" She said calmly. "He agreed to go with me, he wants to go with me, and was going to before you interfered."  
  
"Inuyasha deserves to live, and I don't care if you think he agreed to go with you or not!" Kagome said, a newfound anger flowing through her. She then raised her arrow and carefully aimed it at Kikyo and released it. Kagome watched as it hit Kikyo in her chest, right where the black hole that was her heart lay, releasing some of the souls that she had gathered to sustain her life. One of her surrounding demons simply brought another and the miko quickly absorbed it, and her wound healed.  
  
"You fool!" Kikyo said laughing once again. "Don't you get it? You cannot kill me by simply shooting me with your arrow, I'm already dead!"  
  
Just as she said that, part of Kagome's soul started to return to her. Not because Kagome's arrow but because she had stayed to long and the soul had once again recognized Kagome's body as it's own. Kikyo then commanded her soul snatching demons to lift her up.  
  
"I'll finish you later." she spat as she disappeared into the darkness of the night. Kagome fell to her knees once again in exhaustion.  
  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'` '`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
So? What did u think? It's pretty much as it was posted originally, though I added a little bit of description. Well, please review. Like I said in my other Inu fic, give me 5 reviews and I'll give u another chapter! Well, ja ne! 


End file.
